The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Yoyolanda’.
‘Yoyolanda’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large yellow decorative-type inflorescence; upright, mounded and compact plant habit that is freely branching; and medium to dark green foliage.
‘Yoyolanda’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2005 in a controlled breeding program in Salinas, Calif. ‘Yoyolanda’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in October 2005 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘Gedi One Ces’ (Cesaro), U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,797 with larger, more golden-yellow flower color; slightly lighter colored foliage with a larger plant habit.
The male parent of ‘Yoyolanda’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘00-M389’ with lavender flower color. ‘00-M389’ has a smaller plant habit and a faster natural flowering response than ‘Yoyolanda’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Yoyolanda’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2005 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.